More than half of all new HIV infections occur in young people below the age of 24 years. In sub-Saharan Africa, young women bear the burden of HIV disease. In South Africa, current HIV prevention programs have not impacted on behavior change despite high levels of HIV/AIDS awareness. This may be attributed to the marked changes in society seen since the transition from apartheid with concomitant rapid rates of urbanization, disintegration of family structures, and a general lack of understanding of adolescent sexuality, current youth attitudes and practices, as well as prevention messages that are not context specific. Strategies are required to successfully test HIV preventative vaccines in pre-teens and adolescents. Currently, there are two promising HIV vaccine candidates that are being tested in phase IIb or proof of concept trials, and adolescent involvement in one of these trials is imminent. The purpose of this exploratory research is to develop and validate a cultural- and age-appropriate risk reduction counseling intervention for pre-teens and adolescent HIV vaccine trial participants. Strategies are required to successfully test HIV preventative vaccines in pre-teens and adolescents. Currently, there are two promising HIV vaccine candidates that are being tested in phase IIb or "test of concept" trials, and adolescent involvement in one of these trials is imminent. The purpose of this exploratory research is to develop and validate a culturally and developmentally appropriate risk reduction counseling intervention for pre-teens and adolescent HIV vaccine trial participants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]